


New Friends

by NotVeryCreativeAtAll



Series: Kitty With a Hatred for Computers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, Kismesis, Nook Worms, Nooks, Other, Softer blackrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVeryCreativeAtAll/pseuds/NotVeryCreativeAtAll
Summary: After a particularly rough night with Sollux, you awake to a present and pushy psionics. It's a great start to your day, and after Sollux's tantrum that had completely destroyed you the night before you absolutely deserve this.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably make a prequel to this at a later date be on the look out

Things had been hectic between you and Sollux. Honestly you don’t know how Aradia could stand this. Much less how Sollux could keep up. That bastard had done everything he could to aggravate you, Changing your wallpapers on any electronic to cropped photos of your nook stuffed with his psionics, or of him in various positions soaked in genetic material and stuffing his nook while his fist wraps around his spare bulge. Fuck, don’t get carried away now, Karkat. Your ringtone has been snippets of you moaning, chirping, mewling, and once when you were completely alone you were greeted with a long snippet of your own voice begging for more and crying out Sollux’s name. You can hardly fucking stand that bullshit alone, but the psionics. Oh, the fucking psionics, are what make it the worst. 

“as long as you are wiithiin fiive feet of an electroniic ii can use my psiioniics on you” it wasn’t necessarily a rule, more like a statement, or humble brag you suppose. Nonetheless, the psionics are a fucking constant. Sometimes, it’s just gentle rubbing when Sollux senses your stress levels are a bit high. Other than that it’s constantly a pinch of a grub scar, a psionic mouth around a horn, a vibrating ball of psionics trying to push it’s way into a completely untouched, unprepared nook, that just so happens to fucking belong to you. After that first incident, you couldn’t even have a fucking meal without Sollux trying to force his psionics into you. You would say you don’t mind, but you can’t stand it. It’s just a cruel fucking joke to him, and at the end of the night he fucks you into believing he is your messiah before leaving you damn near unconscious in your computer chair. 

After one of those particular nights, you awake much later than originally planned, to a sharp knock at your door. You grumble for your lusus to enter and to ‘make it fucking snappy,’ as you’re still neck fucking deep in your recuperacoon and barely fucking awake. Your lusus just opens the door sets down a box with fragile plastered to the side and quietly chitters something that you’d imagine is a ‘sleep well’ back to you. Unfortunately for you that is when the psionics start for the day. Your recuperacoon begins to violently shake, and psionics pull at you, urging you from the bed. You already know that this mother fucking fuckass is fucking listening if he’s being this gog damn impatient. 

“Hold the fuck up, let me get this shit off of me first.” you grumble out to the room. It’s enough because the psionics stop, long enough for you to get up stretch out and dry off. As soon as you’re dry the psionics wrap around your hips and pull you towards the box. You pick it up, almost as if you knew who it was from. Sure enough, the sender spot says ‘Daddy’ in bold mustard letters and your eyes see your thinkpan. The computer is already on, and the psionics pull you towards the desk. 

“hurry KK, iits probably hungry, we need to feed it” are the words that appear on your screen. It, what the fuck is it? Why the fuck is it hungry? You're hesitant to open the box, and after a moment the psionics impatiently do it for you. Your computer pulls up a video conference with Sollux, as if by magic. Right as you go to open the box the fucking troll wizard himself pops up to witness the grand reveal. 

“Holy fucking shit Sollux, I can’t take care of this thing!” the words escape your mouth before you can even stop them. Inside of the box is a super skinny little grub like worm. The little guys body appears to be perfectly spherical bulbs of bright mustard, his underside is a pinkish white colour, and his eyes are red cherries glowing up at you. He seems to wiggle with excitement as you stare down at him. 

“We don’t have time for the arguing KK for now we need to feed him.” the computer demands, and you feel the psionics immediately begin to probe at your nook. You know they’re trying to get you as turned on as quickly as they possibly can. You would go to argue, but this cute little guy does need to eat, and holy fuck does Sollux do a fucking phenomenal job. He quickly finds your weak spots, and goes to town. Electricity sparks along your grub scars, and waves of warm vibration are pushed through your horns. Cool psionics tease your inner thighs, and warm vibrating psionics begin to push their way into your barely wet nook. The tiniest bit of genetic material begins to dribble down to your chair and the nook worm becomes frantic. 

“Don’t be a stickler KK, that little guys needs this more than you want it” how this god damned prick even got ahold of this poor guy, this you cannot fathom, however he is right. You try to relax some more and let the material flow a bit more before you carefully reach down and scoop up the little guy. The worm begins to vibrate with excitement as he gets closer and closer to your now dripping nook. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough for the little fella. You set him down in the chair in front of your nook and he immediately begins lapping up the little bit that has collected. Once he finishes what's on the chair he wriggles his way up to your nook and begins lapping at the genetic material that threatens to push its way out. The psionics pull out of your nook and the material that was trapped inside gushes all over the little guys face, but it just makes it easier for him, as he slides his head right inside of your swollen nook. The nook worm pushes himself at a slow but steady rate as he eats away the increasing amount of material. 

By the time the worm has its whole head in your nook, your bulge has begun to furiously thrash around it. Before the little guy has any chance to move further the bulge forces its way out into the open, to be drowned in a cold blue psionic. It pushes the nook worm out a tab, but he hastily gets back to work. You don’t bother to look at the screen anymore, it’s almost just a courtesy for Sollux to send video feed back to you at this point. Sollux will save the entire video to your husktop so that later if you wanted you could rewatch them. However you still do not pay attention to the screen and instead close your eyes and try to enjoy how nice the grub in your nook feels vibrating his way further in. You’ve gotten a bit better at controlling your moans and since this isn’t Sollux tearing you nook to chute with both of his bulges, it is a lot easier to keep your sounds down to some quiet mewls and soft chirps of encouragement to your new little friend. As you watch him worm his way deeper into you you begin to notice that he already looks a bit plumper than when you had pulled him out of his traveling home. 

If you didn’t know any better you would say this was Sollux trying to show that he does care for you. Just letting you have it a bit easy with a small vibrator. Maybe it’s an apology for how rough he was yesterday, maybe he’s a little fucked up right now. Fuck, either way you needed some vanilla shit for once. You notice that psionics around your bulge aren’t even very active during this, they kind of just keep the bulge from playing with your new friend. (Who is by the way coated in cherry red material.) It’s almost as if the little guy wriggling around inside of you numbs some of the aches from Sollux’s psionic bulges. He moves slowly and the feeling of the vibrations from his wrigglings are starting to numb out, leaving you chittering, and cooing down to him. You swear you might be fond of this little guy already. 

“Fuck Karkat, you make me wanna be red at times with that cute shit. Makes me hate you a little more.” you jump, and he laughs, but you can hear some breathlessness to it. You honestly forgot the fucker was there. When you look up to respond, you are surprised to see that Sollux is just sitting there. Fully clothed, just watching you with a mustard yellow face. You can instantly tell he’s a little wrecked. It wasn’t too often that Sollux was so nice, and you are starting to piece together the pieces. Here lately Sollux had started indulging in some of the honey produced by his bees. It has a similar warming and tingling effect as regular soporifics do, but Sollux says it makes things easier for him. 

“Been drinking babe?” It’s not much but a breathy whisper, and when more blood begins to rise to his face it’s the only answer you need. You decide to play it safe and stay calm and sweet. Maybe he’ll let you have this before he gets too needy. “That’s okay honey, how long have you been waiting for me?” The worm that you had temporarily forgotten about manages to start working another bulb of it’s segmented body into your oozing nook. Before Sollux decides to respond he reups the psionics that were working their magic on you. The vibration seems to increase around your horns, and the feeling vibrates down through your skull, that alone makes your head spin. However the electricity the was at your sides now traces patterns into not only your sides, but up over your chest and abdomen as well. The psionics around your bulge clamp down tightly and slowly begin to warm up. It makes keeping quiet a bit harder, but you bite down on your lips, and try to stifle the urge to moan. 

“I’ve felt bad about last night, I didn’t sleep. I just sat here and drank, and I have been torn up about it ya know? So I decided I should show you that I care at least a little bit, you know. Keep the hatred strong, I guess, haha.” It’s endearing, to hear what he is saying. You guess he can tell because you get a toothy grin in response to your high pitched whine of both just immense pleasure and pure awe, about what you were hearing. You look up in time to watch Sollux open his mouth wide, to allow for a thrashing blue bulge to force its way down his throat. You immediately feel the hot heat of his mouth being imitated on your own bulge, and fuck is all you can say when your bulge feels the mimicking of the psionics breaching his throat. Something about this endearing exchange makes you newly soaked nook worm wriggle at an accelerated rate, and you can’t help the mewls that manage to escape your lips. The worm manages to get more and more of it’s slowly swelling body in til you can no longer see it. 

“Sollux, it all feels so good. You’re doing a great job.” The praise comes out way more rugged and broken into random syllables than intended. However it’s becoming harder and harder by the second to even make coherent thoughts. The vibrations emanating around and through your skull feel like they’re synced with the worm eating away at your insides. The worm itself seems to just keep swelling, and is starting to approach your shame globes. You swear Sollux already knows how deep it is because he lets out a long moan around your bulge, and the damn worm latches right onto the sphere tucked deep inside of your soaking nook. Material puddles in the chair beneath you, and you almost cry out from the immensely satisfying feeling of something sucking on them. The vibrations being much more intense, you can’t help but to cry out Sollux’s name as you spew genetic material into the psionics that are stuffed down Sollux’s throat. The psionics mimicking his mouth are now attempting to suck down genetic material despite the fact that it cannot do so. It is instead allowing the cherry liquid to stream right back down your gushing nook and into the puddle in your chair. The nook worm stays attached to your shame globes, and you begin to whine as the pleasure becomes too much to handle. 

“Don’t worry babe, I gotchu.” Sollux breathily mumbles to you. It’s as if he’s done all of this before. He’s just repeating the steps of another ritual, which makes your tummy turn a bit, but you can’t think to hard on the feeling as the psionics begin the trying task of luring the worm out of your over sensitive nook. A little bowl is placed down next to the opening and the worm begins frantically vibrating. He attempts to back himself out of your nook and in turn let’s go of your shame globes. The psionics then sink into your nook and grab the little guy. They begin to slowly pull him out, his body begins to come into view, spherical segment by segment. Each sphere makes you wince, but Sollux coos at you from the other side of the screen, and extra psionics begin rubbing little circles into your lower abdomen which makes it a bit easier to handle. When the worm is out, you are shocked, he is at least three times bigger than when you first pulled him out, and is frantically attempting to get at the bowl Sollux had set down, he places both back into the box. 

“Thank you Sollux.” is all you muster at the moment. Your bulge tries to resheath itself, and the psionics begin to fade. 

“Don’t mention it, ever.” is the response you get, and the screen is black once more as if the computer wasn’t even on. You roll your eyes and coo down to your new friend. Tonights going to be a long night, luckily there is a manual tucked away in the bedding of the box, and surprisingly there is a nice 200 credit in you troll amazon account from an “unknown sender.” You order a bunch of equipment, and find a temporary set up for the little guy for overnight. (That temporary set up just so happens to be your nook.) You wake up the following night to a recuperacoon full of red and your nook worm happily asleep four times the size than its original size and a super sore nook.


End file.
